chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerrie Cunningham
Kerrie Dakota Cunningham is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the fourth and last daughter of Anna and John Cunningham, and the younger twin sister of Alyssa Cunningham. She will possess the abilities of Geothermal Manipulation, Telempathy and Advanced Clairvoyance. Appearance As a child, Kerrie will have bright red hair, naturally, though as she grows it will lighten until it appears almost blonde. Her eyes will be a very dark and distinct blue. She will have the same pale skin tone as most of her siblings, but will gain freckles. Her taste in clothing will be eccentric and romantic, and also very flattering for her, and she will always be wearing a dress or a skirt, no matter how impractical it could be for her situation. Abilities Kerrie's first ability will be Geothermal Manipulation. At first, she will only be able to produce volcanic products such as lava, ash and pyroclastic flows from her body and in her vicinity. However, as she develops the ability, she will learn to manipulate natural volcanoes, causing them to erupt and become dormant according to her will. She will even be able to produce completely new volcanoes by forcing magma to the surface. She will not be harmed by the volcanic products she produces, and will also be immune to the volcanic products of others with this ability. Her second ability will be Telempathy. She will be able to communicate with others by projecting out her emotions to those people. She will also receive the emotions of others in return, and the projected emotions could affect the behaviours of others, and make them do what she wants. For example, if she projected out enough anger she could start a fight. She will have inherited this ability from her father. Her final ability will be Advanced Clairvoyance. Kerrie will be able to discover a person's location no matter what is done to hide it. She will be able to detect a location similarly to using clairvoyance even if various blocks and put in place, and no ability could make her vulnerable while doing so. It will also be impossible for a person to physically hide or disguise their tracks in order to prevent her from physically discovering their location. The ability will also make it harder for a person to hide or disguise themselves effectively when near her. It is possible that it could even neutralise tracking evasionand undetectability. Unlike users of clairvoyance however, Kerrie will prefer to use her ability by drifting an object over a map and dropping in onto the location when she feels it's correct. It is unknown whether this is a difference between the abilities or just her own personal preference. Family *Father - John Cunningham *Mother - Anna Cunningham *Older sisters - Bobbi Cunningham, Mara Cunningham *Twin sister - Alyssa Cunningham *Younger brother - Cadel Cunningham Etymology Kerrie is an English name derived from the county of Kerry in Ireland, which means "country of the children of Ciar" or "country of the dark-haired and dark-eyed children". This is ironic given her light hair and eyes, and lack of any known Irish heritage. It can also be considered as derived from the Welsh name Ceri, which means "love" or "loved", and which also has Latin roots meaning "divine". Her middle name of Dakota is a Native American name which means "the allies". Her surname is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". Category:Characters